


Hailstorm Fury

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed





	Hailstorm Fury

Being partnered with Doyle was far too often like being caught in the middle of a bloody great storm, thunder and lightning crashing around you, wind furiously lashing hail and sleet in your face.

But no storm lasted forever, and there were other times when Doyle was both safe harbour and eye of the storm. Moments like right now, with Doyle the one still point on the Heath, watching as fireworks launched into the sky and sprogs with sparklers dashed about waiting for the Guy to burn.

The sound and fury, Bodie knew, only made the stillness all the sweeter.


End file.
